no puedo vivir sin ti
by 3liiza luniita
Summary: anzu es una chava que odiaba el dia del amor y la amistad ya que sufria mucho por una persona en la cual la lastimo y él haria lo posible para recuperarla "especial dia del amor y la amistad"


No puedo vivir sin ti

Hola a todos mis lectores jeje hoy es el día del amor y la amistad FELIZ DIA PARA TODOS ^O^ solo les mando este fic que acabo de terminar pff pero lo termine siii bueno aquí esta espero que les guste ya que mi imaginación a veces se acaba T-T bueno disfrútenlo

Era un día en la ciudad domino la gente caminaba por acá y por allá, ya que se acercaba el día del amor y la amistad, (n/a: osea mañana) una joven de cabello castaño corto hasta llegar a los hombros con ojos azules caminaba rumbo a su hogar ya que acaba de salir de sus estudios, tenía la mirada al frente se veía que no le interesaba este mes solo veía la gente como loca corriendo por todas partes.

Odiaba el día del amor y la amistad ya que en el pasado le paso algo inolvidable había una persona a quien nunca perdonaría, continuaba con su camino cuando al no darse cuenta su mirada se fijo en una persona a quien tanto amaba, pero ahora odiaba que salía de una tienda de regalos se quedo parada sin decir nada ya que el joven se dio cuenta de su presencia

¿?: Hola anzu ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?

Anzu: H...Hola yami

Yami: y ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Anzu: nada además ya sabes que por este camino es donde llego a mi casa (mirándolo muy seria)

Yami: ah cierto se me había olvidado que este camino lleva a tu casa

Anzu: si y si me permites me tengo que ir ya que no quiero perder mi tiempo aquí

Yami: espera anzu me gustaría saber si querías

Anzu: lo siento yami pero no puedo con permiso me tengo que ir

Anzu seguía con su camino dejo a yami parado y sin terminar de hablar, yami solo volteo hacia donde anzu se retiraba del lugar

(Yami P.O.V)

La vi marcharse ni me dejo que terminara de decirle la pregunta hace mucho hace mucho que no la veía y me rechazo como si no me conociera la veía muy molesta se que en el pasado cometí un gran error fui un idiota ya que por mis estupideces eh perdido a la persona a quien amaba tanto

(Fin del P.O.V de yami)

(Anzu P.O.V)

Tenía que irme de ese lugar ya que no soportaba mirar ese rostro que tanto me gustaba, se que en pasado ocurrió algo que me lastimo mucho intento borrarlo pero en ese momento no se puede además, me preguntaba que llevaba en esa bolsa negra que tenia quería preguntarle pero medio vergüenza creo que sería un regalo para una chica, esa chica es afortunada pero muy afortunada ya que tiene en sus manos el chico más lindo

(Fin del P.O.V de anzu)

En otro lado yami ya había llegado a su hogar saludo a su familia y se dirigió a su habitación guardando con cuidado el regalo que compro ya que era importante para una persona que el amaba en unos segundos entro su hermano Yugi

Yugi: hola hermano listo para el día de mañana

Yami: de que te refiere hermano

Yugi: del día del amor y la amistad tonto

Yami: ah eso y ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Yugi: hermano que no tedas cuenta que todas las chicas de la escuela quieren contigo

Yami: y

Yugi: y que acaso no piensas tener novia o que o no me diga que oh por dios no me diga que vas por ese camino

Yami: YUGI (dándole un zape) yo no voy por ese camino tarado

Yugi: auch eso dolió (sobándose la cabeza)

Yami: eso te pasa por decir tonterías hmp ¬¬

Yugi: ok, ok solo jugaba y por cierto hermano cuando entraste a casa te vi en tu mano una bolsa negra que llevabas ahí a caso compraste algo

Yami: Yugi si que eres chismoso (n/a: y sí que lo es ¬¬)

Yugi: bueno quiero saber jejeje ^^

Yami: si compre un regalo para una chica en la cual yo aun la amo

Yugi: no me digas que es para anzu

Yami: si es para ella

Yugi: hermano pero ella ah (dudando)

Yami: lo se Yugi ella me odia pero yo aun la amo

Yugi: ahh hermano olvídala hay muchas chicas que esperan una oportunidad y tu las rechazas

Yami: Yugi no puedo anzu es la única chica que le pertenece mi corazón además mañana es el día del amor y la amistad y le diré que la amo y que me perdone

Yugi: u.u hay hermano pues buena suerte haber si te perdona esta anzu y por cierto que le compraste

Yami: gracias hermano y esto le compre espero que le guste (sacando un osito de felpa color café con un corazón al centro diciendo "te amo" (n/a: ^^ que lindo kyaa)

Yugi: vaya que lindo osito a mí se me hace que si le va gustar

Yami: si verdad lo escogí solamente para ella, bueno yo ya te conté todo Yugi ahora que paso contigo y Rebecca (guardando el osito)

Yugi:(sonrojado) y...Yo hermano se lo diré mañana lo mucho que me gusta y le compre esto (sacando también un osito de felpa color blanco con un listón en el cuello en forma de moño color rosa) (n/a: hermoso kyaa ^^)

Yami: vaya también tu osito es lindo como el mío estoy seguro que le gustara

Yugi: si yo también pienso lo mismo ^o^

Yami: bueno hermano ya sabes que tenemos tareas así que hay que apurarnos

Yugi: ah cierto entonces nos vemos luego hermano

Yami: s i Yugi

Yugi se retiro del cuarto de su hermano y así siguieron con sus deberes escolares hasta que anocheció y tuvieron que dormir y así espera que sea mañana

Al día siguiente anzu seguía en su cama dormía tranquilamente hasta que el despertador comenzó a sonar buscaba con su mano el molesto despertador para apagarlo, se levanto de su cama toda despeinada para darse una ducha, comenzó a bañarse hasta terminar se puso su uniforme y fue directo a la cocina para prepararse algo, termino y agarro sus llaves y mochila para irse a la escuela.

Anzu caminaba había llegado pero lo primero que vio era varios alumnos se regalaban entre ellos, anzu puso una mueca de odio ya que odiaba este día camino entro a su salón y se sentó observando la ventana

Yugi y su hermano caminaban hacia su salón pero en unos segundos yami fue rodeado por un montón de chica, anzu al escuchar los gritos que venían hacia afuera fue haber que pasaba se asomo en la puerta y vio aun montón de chicas rodeando a yami pudo notar el rostro de yami estaba nervioso diciendo "ayuda por favor" o "alguien que me saque de aquí socorro" no le dio importancia y vio a Yugi afuera de la bolita de chicas locas, anzu camino hacia el

Anzu: Yugi que sucede

Yugi: anzu hola buenos días bueno este mi hermano está ahí adentro

Yami ya estaba molestándose en eso se escucho la voz de la orientadora de la escuela

Orientadora: señoritas al menos dejen que respirar al pobre del joven moto y vaya a sus clases ahora mismo

Todas las chicas escucharon a la orientadora y se retiraron del lugar

Orientadora: ahora usted joven moto vaya a sus clases

Yami: si y muchas gracias por haberme ayudado orientadora

Orientadora: por nada joven, puede retirarse y Que tenga un feliz día del amor y la amistad

Yami: igualmente

La orientadora se retiro y yami fue con su hermano Yugi

Yugi: hermano ya estas libres

Yami: por ahora, además me alegro salir de ese agujero negro

Yugi: jajajaja ay hermano

Anzu solo se quedaba viendo a los hermanos en eso yami la ve

Yami: hola anzu (mostrándole una linda sonrisa)

Anzu: ahh.. Hola yami (sonrojada y volteando a otro lado) bueno con permiso me voy al salón (corriendo)

Yami: vistes eso Yugi aun le gusto

Yugi: bueno le sacaste un sonrojo en sus mejillas eso es todo

Yami: pero aun así le gusto todavía

Yugi: si hermano ya lo dijiste

Ambos hermanos entraron al salón y comenzaron con sus clases, había llegado el receso todos fueron a almorzar y algunos regalarle un regalo a la persona que le gusta

Anzu salió del salón mientras los hermanos seguían con una plática

Yugi: hermano cuando piensas darle el oso a anzu

Yami: ahorita no te me desesperes, además porque no le dices a Rebecca ehh ¬¬

Yugi: bueno yo

Yami: tú lo prometiste que se lo dirías y que regalabas ese oso que tienes ahí guardado

Yugi: ok, ok tienes razón

Yami: bien entonces hazlo tu primero

Yugi: ¡que! Porque yo

Yami: porque yo lo digo

Yugi: ok ya voy

Yugi caminaba hacia adonde estaba Rebecca ella estaba de espaldas guardando sus cosas

Yugi: h…Hola Rebecca

Rebecca: (volteando) ah hola Yugi

Yugi: oye Rebecca me gustaría decirte algo importante (sonrojado)

Rebecca: enserio que es

Yugi: (tragando saliva) ok mira Rebecca ah quiero confesarte algo y lo confesare ahora Rebecca tu me gustas y quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia por favor

Rebecca:(sorprendida) orales Yugi…. Bueno yo sí, sí quiero ser tu novia

Yugi: enserio (emocionado)

Rebecca: si (abrazándolo)

Yugi: gracias

Rebecca: por nada mi Yugi

Yugi: ah algo mas quiero darte esto ten feliz día del amor y la amistad (dándole el osito)

Rebecca: es hermoso gracias Yugi (dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara Yugi)

Yami veía la pequeña escena que hizo su hermano Yugi estaba feliz su hermano menor ahora tiene novia y era su turno de recuperar a la chica a quien amaba tanto agarro la bolsa en donde estaba el osito y fue a buscarla

Anzu estaba sentada en una banca de los jardines traseros de la escuela en donde casi nadie caminaba ahí observaba el jardín cuando sintió, unas manos tapando sus ojos y en unos segundos sintió una voz en su oído diciendo "quién soy" anzu reconoció la voz y le contesto

Anzu: yami

Yami: bien hecho (quitándole las manos de los ojos)

Anzu: que es lo que quieres ahora yami (enojada)

Yami: anzu yo solo vine a

Anzu: a que eh!

Yami: a hablar contigo

Anzu: pues yo no quiero hablar contigo (levantándose de su lugar y retirándose)

Yami: no iras a ningún lado (agarrándola por el brazo)

Anzu: suéltame ahora

Yami: no lo hare, al menos escúchame por favor anzu

Anzu: de acuerdo te escucho pero suéltame

Yami soltó a anzu y comenzó a hablar

Yami: anzu hace mucho que no nos hablamos sé que no te interesa esto ahora y sé que también estas muy molesta conmigo pero yo quiero arreglar nuestra relación que teníamos y quiero saber si me perdonas anzu por lo que paso en el pasado porque yo fui el idiota que hizo que tu corazón se rompiera por favor anzu perdóname

(N/a: si lo se se preguntaran que por qué no puse el recuerdo de yami y anzu cuando estaban peleados es que me dio flojera escribirlo jeje ^^' bueno el chiste es que yami la engaño con otra es eso en el día del amor y la amistad es por eso que anzu odia esa fecha además quiero que me perdone por no ponerlo u.u bueno mejor me callo y siguen leyendo por favor)

Anzu estaba callada tenía la cabeza agachada su cabello ocultaba sus ojos azules, se mantenía en silencio por unos segundos y decidió contestarle a yami

Anzu: yami yo

Yami: si anzu

Anzu: yo… (Con lagrimas en los ojos) como te atreves a decir puras tonterías (gritándole) solo vienes a decirme que te perdone acaso has olvidado el día en que me has engañado no vales la pena yami aléjate de mí ya no me interesas

Yami al escuchar esas palabras que le salían por la boca de anzu, sintió un crash en su pecho como si un espejo se rompiera oculto su mirada con sus mechones rubios y hablo

Yami: entiendo anzu soy un fracaso ni valgo la pena, bueno te dejo ya que no quieres que te quite tu valioso tiempo (levantándose de la banca) ah algo mas esto era para ti (entregándole el osito) adiós anzu Te amo sabias eso hmp para que decírtelo si no te interesa

Yami se retiraba anzu se quedo mirando el osito que le dio vio el corazón del centro que decía "te amo" se sentía culpable por lo que acaba de decir se levanto de su lugar y fue tras yami

Anzu: yami espera yami

Yami al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y volteo, al haber volteado anzu lo abrazo que hiso que se cayeran

Anzu: yami perdóname, perdóname por haberte gritado soy una tonta por favor perdóname yo también te amo (aun abrazándolo con fuerza)

Yami: anzu (lo dijo en un susurro)

Anzu:(con lagrimas en los ojos) perdóname yami además yo no puedo vivir sin ti

Yami:(con una sonrisa en su rostro) te perdono pero con una condición

Anzu: cual

Yami: si regresamos como pareja

Anzu al escuchar lo que dijo yami comenzó a reírse y contesto

Anzu: si

Yami: pensándolo bien mejor digo esto anzu ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Anzu: (con una sonrisa en su rostro) (gritando a todo pulmón) SI, SI QUIERO (dándole un beso en los labios) yami se quedo sorprendido por el beso que le dio anzu

Anzu: ups jejeje creo que me adelante, yami solo sujeto de nuevo el rostro de anzu y juntaron sus labios de nuevo, dándole un tierno beso se separaron y escucharon unas voces

Yugi y Rebecca: uhhh los enamorados

Yami y anzu se levantaron todos rojos y Yugi y Rebecca solo comenzaron a reírse por verlos rojos como un jitomates

Yugi: vaya ustedes ya son pareja verdad

Yami: si hermano (agarrando la mano de anzu)

Rebecca: uyy que lindo ^-^

Anzu: y parece que ustedes dos también son parejas

Rebecca y Yugi: si somos novios

Yami: que bien por ustedes

Yugi: y ustedes también jejeje

Anzu: tienes toda la razón (mirando a yami)

Anzu era una chava que le gustaba estar con su novio llamado yami atem moto siempre estarán juntos en las buenas y en las malas para ella ya no odiaba el día del amor ya la amistad ya que tenia a la persona a quien ama tanto

Su amado yami

Fin

Que les pareció aburrido verdad ya que mi imaginación se acaba noo T-T no merezco ser escritora buaaaa ToT bueno olviden lo que dije a veces estoy loca pero si para mi estuvo bobo el final ok yo me retiro nos vemos luego dejen reviews por fis o si no me muero jum

Sayonara


End file.
